Mob Arena
On Vox Populi, players can partake in various Mob Arenas, each Arena has a unique appearance and enemy roster, although they do share similar classes. The rewards of playing MA are leveling up combat skills and earning gold and the occasional special item. Arenas This section is an overview of Arena's appearances, below is information on enemies and strategies. VB This arena is a perfect circle with a single hole in the center, two sides contain fences and gold blocks that can be used as platforms. The structure the arena is placed in consists of mostly sandstone, glass windows allow players to look outside and allow spectators to see most of the arena. There is a blindspot from the spectator room, but a staircase provides access to a lower level where the entire arena can be seen. Element Element is an arena located on the outskirts of Valeria Beach, it is divided into 4 different sections: Fire, Ice, Sand, and Forest. Each section contains unique fighting conditions, such as sliding around and moving slowly on ice in the Ice area, and catching on fire in the Fire area. The Sand area has a lone pillar and an elevated area with soulsand. The Forest corner has plenty of water, making it a good location to put on fires obtained in the Fire area. It also has a tree. Nether The Nether arena is located in the Nether and is divided into 4 quadrants, similar to Element. However, they all have a consistent nethery theme. The arena is circular and has an obsidian center, extending from 4 points on this centerpiece are soulsand paths leading to edges made of netherrack. The edge areas often have fires, making them dangerous, however luring enemies through soulsand can be beneficial despite those risks. Aside from the + formation, the rest of arena is pure glass with lava below. Graveyard This arena is themed just as it's name suggests. Fences seperate the center from the edges, and exposed graves are mostly filled with soulsand. It is possbile to get on the fences that surround the center. The arena is within a swamp biome and has three trees. Jungle This arena is coated in lush green foliage, and players can peer down from above as they stand in the waiting room. This arena is circleish in shape, although it can be noted that it has the least perfect shape of any arena. It's also fairly small and open, similar to VB. The main difference is the enemy types and the fact that vines along the side can be used as a slight, but not very helpful vantage point. Mansion The mansion arena has the appearance of a haunted mansion, complete with dimly lit chandelier and stairs that can be climbed. Rooms line the edges of the arena and light up when entered. At the center is a crafting table and chests that can be used to store items. The Arena itself is largely made of black wool nether brick. The spectator room is located on a balcony overhanging the front entrance, which cannot be reached by any other means than death. Mansion Classes *This class is the one that can get into the action in the Mansion arena, although it is fairly weak and cannot get far without healing support. It can be noted that since enemies drop items in this arena, arrows and redstone can be looted, allowing this class to utilize magic and fire off a few extra arrows. Its ranged ability is very limited, as is its food supply. Frostfire The newest MobArena to the server is is FrostFire. A unique, and large arena with some very unassuming bosses to fight. Bugs and Glitches Some arena's have glitches, and some are unavoidable. Oftentimes these are infrequent occurances that can either benefit or hinder progress. Spell Residue Spells that create objects such as entomb and wall sometimes leave behind artifacts for various reasons, these can obstruct certain portions of the arena, or provide a vantage point for players. Examples of this can be seen in Nether and Jungle Arena images above. Boss Residue The Kraken is the main cause of this event, and it's somewhat common. When it uses its Flood skill, sometimes the water flow glitches and stays long after the round ends, this water can be used to defeat the blaze boss later on with ease, but hinders movement throughout the arena. Arena Specific Glitches Arenas such as Element and Jungle contain both blocked regions and bosses that teleport players to them. This means that if these bosses are knocked into these areas, they have a chance at teleporting players to them and trapping them. This is easily preventable, as the bosses generally won't enter these areas of their own accord. Arena Classes There are 8 arena classes on Vox populi (Excluding the Mansion classes), each armed with a unique arsenal and effective against specific enemy types. Below the classes are listed with their items. Strategies and Tips Boss Abilities Overview The biggest threat in any arena is its bosses, below strategies will be given for specific arenas, but first, a list of the moves bosses use: Strategies and Tips for Specific Arenas This section is currently being redone to suit the recent Mob Arena updates and boss changes. VB Element Nether Graveyard Jungle Category:Server Features